User blog:Matt Hadick/Breaking Bad Wikia Awards
The voting period has ended! Polls will be left open but check out who the winners were here! For the first time ever, we are hosting the Breaking Bad Wikia Awards, the official award show for the Breaking Bad Wiki! Scroll through the following categories (created with the admins' help) and vote for your favorite nominees. Voting will end on November 18th, 2013 and the winners will be announced shortly afterwards. These awards apply to the Breaking Bad series in its entirety. Without further ado, here are the categories! Enjoy! Best Male Character File:BBWA Walter White.jpg File:BBWA Walter White Jr.jpg File:BBWA Jesse Pinkman.jpg File:BBWA Gustavo Fring.jpg File:BBWA Saul Goodman.jpg File:BBWA Hank Schrader.jpg File:BBWA Mike E.jpg Who is the Best Male Character? Walter White Walter White Jr. Jesse Pinkman Gustavo Fring Saul Goodman Hank Schrader Mike Ehrmantraut Other Best Female Character File:BBWA Skyler.jpg File:BBWA Marie.jpg File:BBWA Jane.jpg File:BBWA Holly.jpg File:BBWA Lydia.jpg File:BBWA_Andrea.jpg Who is the Best Female Character? Skyler White Marie Schrader Jane Margolis Holly White Lydia Rodarte-Quayle Andrea Cantillo Other Best Supporting Character File:BBWA Gomez.jpg File:BBWA Huell.jpg File:BBWA Ted.jpg File:BBWA Gale.jpg File:BBWA Skinny Pete.jpg File:BBWA Badger.jpg Who is the Best Supporting Character? Steven Gomez Huell Babineaux Ted Beneke Gale Boetticher Skinny Pete Brandon "Badger" Mayhew Other Best Villain File:BBWA Gustavo Fring.jpg File:BBWA Jack.jpg File:BBWA Tuco.jpg File:BBWA Krazy8.jpg File:BBWA Cousins.jpg File:BBWA Tio.jpg File:BBWA Todd.jpg Who was the Best Villain? Gustavo Fring Jack Welker Tuco Krazy 8 The Cousins Tio Salamanca Todd Alquist Other Best Death Scene File:BBWA GusDeath.jpg File:BBWA JackDeath.jpg File:BBWA WaltDeath.jpg File:BBWA MIkeDeath.jpg File:BBWA GaleDeath.jpg File:BBWA HankDeath.jpg File:BBWA ToddDeath.jpg File:BBWA SpoogeDeath.jpg What was the Best Death Scene? Gus Jack (and the gang) Walt Mike Gale Hank Todd Spooge Other Best Tearjerker File:BBWA OneMinuteTJ.jpg File:BBWA ShootingGalleryTJ.jpg File:BBWA OzymandiasTJ.jpg File:BBWA GraniteStateTJ.jpg File:BBWA PeekabooTJ.jpg What was the Best Tearjerker scene? Jesse's "One Minute" Speech Jesse and Walt in "The Shooting Gallery" "Ozymandias" Phone Call (between Walt and Skyler) "Granite State" Phone Call (between Walt and Walter Jr.) Ending of "Peekaboo" Other Most Shocking Moment File:BBWA BoxCutterSM.jpg File:BBWA HankDeath.jpg File:BBWA GaleDeath.jpg File:BBWA RunSM.jpg File:BBWA Tortuga.jpg File:BBWA DrewSM.jpg File:BBWA GusDeath.jpg What was the Most Shocking Moment? Box Cutter Scene Hank's Death Gale's Death "Run" in "Half Measures" Tortuga's Head on a Turtle Todd killing Drew Sharp Gus Fring's Death Other Best Heisenberg Moment File:BBWA Heisenberg1.jpg File:BBWA Heisenberg2.jpg File:BBWA Heisenberg3.jpg File:BBWA Heisenberg4.jpg File:BBWA Heisenberg5.jpg File:BBWA Heisenberg6.jpg File:BBWA Heisenberg7.jpg File:BBWA Heisenberg8.jpg File:BBWA Heisenberg9.jpg What was Best Heisenberg Moment? Tuco’s Headquarters scene “We’re done when I say we’re done” "Stay out of my territory” “I’m the one who knocks” “Tread Lightly” Prison murder sequence Poisoning Brock Automated Machine Gun Crawl Space Sequence Other Best Episode File:BBWA Felina.jpg File:BBWA Ozymandias.jpg File:BBWA GusDeath.jpg File:BBWA Phoenix.jpg File:BBWA Heisenberg9.jpg File:BBWA To.jpg File:BBWA ABQ.jpg File:BBWA Hermanos.jpg File:BBWA CrazyHandful.jpg File:BBWA FullMeasure.jpg What was the Best Episode? "Felina" "Ozymandias" "Face Off" "Phoenix" "Crawl Space" "To'hajiilee" "ABQ" "Hermanos" "Crazy Handful of Nothin'" "Full Measure" Other Best Season File:BBWA S1.jpg File:BBWA S2.jpg File:BBWA S3.jpg File:BBWA S4.jpg File:BBWA S5.jpg What was the Best Season? Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Spread the Word! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts